Happy For You
by Random Slytherin 1
Summary: Ron and Harry tell Hermione something she already knows... (mild RW/HP)


__

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone...At least, not that I know of....T-T

__

Rating: PG, just to be safe, though I'm sure it could really be G...I don't know. ^^;

__

Spoilers: A little bit of the fourth book

__

Warning: Hinting at slash, but that's really not a warning

__

Archive: Take it, take it! ...Erm, just tell me first though, ok?

__

Send your love and naked Slytherins to: RandomSlytherin@Yahoo.com _or _Slytherin_Dragon@HPWizardPost.zzn.com

Ok, and...go! ^-^

****

Happy For You

They though it was a secret, that I had no clue. They forgot that I'm the smartest person in our year. How could I not have known? They tried to be so hush-hush and secretive about it...it was a bit amusing, I suppose.

It's sweet, really, the way they turned from best friends into lovers. They seem so care-free and easy-going...never bothering to do homework until the last minute, playing around during classes, getting into trouble at every possible chance...

I'm not jealous. Not anymore, anyway. I think that I knew they would be together even before they did. So it wasn't much of a surprise when they both pulled me aside one day just after Christmas break in our Fifth year. They'd been saying all day that they had something important to tell me, though they wouldn't say it unless we were in complete privacy. I should have been happy for them, but as they dragged me toward the lake after Charms that day I could feel my heart sink lower and lower into my chest. 

"'Mione, we gotta tell you this cause you're our friend, so don't freak out, ok?" Ron is the only person on Earth who can get away with shortening my name. I held my breath, waiting for the inevitable. It was rather obvious, really; the way both their faces were lit up despite the cold, dreary day, the way their eyes shone and their lips were turned up in isnsane grins...

"Ron Weasley, don't tell me that you two have dragged me out here just to inform me of something I already knew about. So then, is there something besides the fact that after four and a half years you two have finally figured out your feelings for each other?" I was being snippy and I knew it, but I really didn't care.

Both of them flushed, perhaps a bit ashamed, or perhaps because I had ruined their surprise, "You don't mind then, do you, Hermione? I mean, since were both boys and all..." I could have tried to comfort Harry, tell him that it was Muggles that were against same-sex pairings, not Wizards...but I didn't. I plastered on my best 'I'm so happy for you both' smile and shook my head. Of course I didn't mind.

Because I'm Hermione Granger, Prefect, top in our year, and top candidate for Head Girl next year; I have no emotions other than my love of learning and my lust for education. I'm happy for them, really I am. As best as I could guess, they had been together about five months they had told me; probably at the end of lat summer when Harry went to visit the Burrow like he did every year. I'd been with a sick aunt in Germany that summer, so I seem to have missed it.

But I don't mind, really...I have no time for romance and such silliness. And besides, they were friends with each other before they were friends with me...

Do they see me just as the dead weight that I am? Am I just there to help them out of problem spots and their troubles? AM I only to copy homework and essays from when they've put it off too long? But really...did I expect that I might be anything more than that to either of them? Especially after least year, during to Tri-Wizard Tournament. The person Harry would have missed most was Ron, and I know that, had the roles been reversed, Harry would have been the one tied down there next to me, waiting for Ron.

Ron...bloody redhead. I blame him. I can't blame Harry, it's not his fault he fell for Ron...

Because I did, too.

Owari! ^-^

v. 1.0: 12.10.01

v. 2.0: 8.15.02

Yay, I actually wrote Hermione! Didn't think I could do that...but even when I write something like this, there's still slash. ^^;; Yeah. 

I don't know if I'll try for this kind of thing again... Hell, I don't even really like Ron/Harry. x.x I'm a Draco/Harry fan, you know. ^^ Either way, tell me what you thought... The more you guys love me, the more I'll love you. And the more I love you, the more of my fics you get to read. ^-^


End file.
